<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by Mosscherub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586741">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/pseuds/Mosscherub'>Mosscherub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vlad Masters, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Enjoy this horny mess!!, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, There needs to be more ghost sex shenanigans with these two so help me god, Top Danny Fenton, Two boyfriends are better than one, Vlad is touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/pseuds/Mosscherub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So..."</p><p>Vlad grunted in acknowledgement against the curve of Danny's shoulder, tugging the boy even closer. Danny couldn't help but smile at how cute Vlad's cravings for physical affection were.</p><p>"I want to try something.” Danny said coyly...”</p><p>Just 5K of Vlad being a needy bottom and Danny and Phantom respectively giving him everything he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/gifts">JJCross</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! Just another one shot of nothing but porn to get me back into a writing mood :’) This started off as nothing but a little warmup, but once it got into the swing of things I was super into ghostly kinkiness between these two. I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So..."</p><p>Vlad grunted in acknowledgement against the curve of Danny's shoulder, tugging the boy even closer. Danny couldn't help but smile at how cute Vlad's cravings for physical affection were.</p><p>"I want to try something.” Danny said coyly, smiling down at the older man as they laid together in Vlad’s bed. His bare arms wrapped tightly around Danny, the weight of them heavy and comforting.</p><p>Vlad looked up at Danny from the warmth of his shoulder wearily, huffing at the expression the younger wore. He'd had been intent on dozing off and falling back to sleep before he’d been brought back to consciousness by the gentle, suggestive lilt of the other’s voice.</p><p>And the incessant press of Danny's erection against his hip, warm in a way that sparked low heat in his belly in sympathy.</p><p>Vlad suddenly groaned, already knowing where this was going as his face flushed in embarrassment. “If this about letting you anywhere near my backside, for the hundredth time, I am not—”</p><p>“No! I wasn’t- Well...maybe—but that wasn’t what I was going to say!” Danny interrupted hastily, smothering a laugh at Vlad’s responding look of disbelief.</p><p>“I could feel your erection pressing into me from across the room Daniel.”</p><p>“Why thank you.” Danny responded immediately, this time not able to withhold the laugh bubbling in his chest as Vlad looked up at him incredulously. “And it’s not like I said it wasn’t <em> sexual</em>.” He brought his hands up to run them along Vlad’s sleep warmed back soothingly.</p><p>Vlad couldn't help the way his body automatically arched up into Danny's touch eagerly, his face heating up even more from how needy the sensation made him. Getting into a relationship with the boy had made him realize just how touch starved he really was, and the epiphany had been <em> humiliating</em>.</p><p>Daniel was just as inexperienced as himself if not <em> more </em> so, and yet here he was playing Vlad's body like a fiddle, running his hands along his back, reaching for Vlad's in public, cuddling up to him on the couch. And currently, petting him like some sort of <em> fluttering virgin. </em></p><p>And Vlad <em> liked </em> it.</p><p>It was hard to admit, but some part of Vlad <em> enjoyed </em> feeling like this. Cared for, revered, mindless and melting against the press of Daniel's fingers and tongue and the words that left his lips against his own. Even if he still wasn't quite comfortable with letting the boy take the reins just yet, there was something about being vulnerable with Daniel, emotionally or otherwise, that just made Vlad feel..</p><p>Small.</p><p>And Vlad really, <em> really </em> liked that.</p><p>Was he ever going to admit to that? Absolutely not. Never, possibly not ever in the long, long duration of what seemed like it was going to be the infinite span of their lives, would he ever be sharing that information.</p><p>No matter how good it felt when Danny stroked down his spine like that...</p><p>Danny smiled knowingly at the glazed look in the older's eyes, watching the internal struggle he found there with interest.</p><p>Knowing that Vlad was touched starved was like knowing the sky was blue.</p><p>Danny snorted as he watched Vlad's internal battle with himself for a little while longer, admiring the way his loving touches down the man's side seemed to strengthen that part of Vlad that wanted nothing more than to melt into a pliant puddle in his hands.</p><p>He'd wanted to ask for this very thing, if Vlad was comfortable enough to let Danny take the reins this time around, but judging by the look in the older man's eyes, it seemed like it'd take a little more firepower than he'd originally thought.</p><p>And wasn't that an idea?</p><p>A wicked smile comes over Danny's face before he tries getting Vlad's attention back to the matter at hand.</p><p>"Well? Aren't you going to ask me about my request? Don't you wanna know what I've been scheming about these past few days?"</p><p>Vlad’s eyebrows scrunched together in consideration just as Danny leaned down to kiss away the tension there, his frustration melting along with that syrupy feeling he got in his chest when Danny pulled back to look at him, eyes filled with adoration. A look the older man truly did not know what to do with.</p><p>Vlad tried to regain some footing in the situation, feeling oddly flustered, “How will I be subject to your teenage perversions today, Daniel?” he asked, attempting to bounce back into his comfort zone. Hoping beyond hope that Daniel was somehow capable of even a single ounce of shame.</p><p>Only to be immediately proven otherwise, hopes squandered.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.” Vlad heard from over his shoulder, heart jumping in his chest when a second, lithe and warm body settled behind him.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder to see a familiar snow white head of hair, green eyes twinkling in amusement back at him as he curled in even closer to the older man’s body.</p><p>“You are so perverted…” Vlad huffed against Danny’s throat in embarrassment as he felt a second pair of hands running along his back. Trying to ignore the shiver that ran through his body when Danny laughed lowly in his chest. He could feel the vibrations from where his face was pressed against the boy’s skin, settled right beneath Danny’s jaw.</p><p>“You like it.” The younger hummed back gently, hands joining his clone’s in exploring Vlad’s body, trying not to smile too wide as Vlad’s eyes squinted in pleasure, much like the way his own cat would. His overly pampered, darling, spoiled brat of a cat.</p><p>“<em> Spoiled</em>.” Danny murmured gently, not giving Vlad the chance to interrupt him as he continued. “You need to be spoiled. I love you.”</p><p>Vlad felt his breath hitch in his throat as twin pairs of hands began to make quick work of his sleep shirt, gradually guiding it off of his body in perfect unison. He could feel that needy feeling coming over him again at Daniel’s words, the soft, gentle touches along his torso, the confessions of love he said so easily now.</p><p>“I love you too..” he murmured in acknowledgment as Danny kept speaking, barely giving Vlad time to process his words. He jumped when the Danny from behind continued for him, “Almost like twins or something huh? Phantom an’ Danny.”</p><p>Vlad did everything in his power to hold back the moan that tumbled out from the back of his throat at the thought, looking utterly mortified that it hadn’t been enough to stop it.</p><p>The Danny in front of him couldn’t keep the delighted look off his face if he tried. “And you say <em> I’m </em> perverted!”</p><p>“Daniel, if you <em> ever </em> even mention this again—“ Vlad started, feeling absolutely humiliated and looking to pull away. He felt twin pairs of arms tighten around him.</p><p>“No no, don’t leave!”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Vlad. Just let your boys handle everything.” Danny’s spectral clone murmured from over his shoulder, a hand slipping between Vlad’s thighs to brush over the heated erection he found there, smiling wickedly at the way the older man's breath hitched in his throat. “We’re gonna take care of you.” Danny could swear he'd almost seen Vlad’s cock jerk at the words, even through the fabric of his sweats. His mouth watered at the way Vlad squirmed in embarrassment.</p><p>It was too much, limbs tangled in the arms and legs of the Danny in front of him, feeling the warm press of his clone behind his back. Overwhelmed by the feel of Danny all around him, his skin against his, the scent of his hair. Vlad felt dizzy as he pulled his head back with a weak noise.</p><p>“I…” Vlad started, biting his lip when the human Danny smiled reassuringly in front of him.</p><p>“That’s it, just let your boys take care of you.” he breathed as his hands ran down Vlad’s chest, hands playing with the light dusting of hair there as a second gloved pair came down his sides and reached the waistband of his sweatpants.</p><p>Vlad felt his breath catch in his throat as those gloved hands began to drag them down his thighs, sliding back up to squeeze his ass eagerly through his briefs. “Daniel…I—” He tried again, but it came out even weaker than the first time.</p><p>“Just touching, just wanna feel you.” Phantom said soothingly, digging his fingers into the crease between Vlad’s thigh and his ass appreciatively. Vlad tried to ignore the way goosebumps broke out along his skin at the sensation.</p><p>There was something possessive in the way the younger man’s fingers pressed into his skin, dug his nails into the muscle and fat he found there with a hunger that made Vlad’s blood flash red hot and his head feel dizzy.</p><p>Maybe giving in wouldn’t be too bad…if it felt anything like this did, that feeling of being positively owned, Vlad wasn’t sure he could handle how good it made him feel.</p><p>He’s pulled away from his hazy thoughts by the feeling of Danny pouting against the swell of his chest.</p><p>“So you’ll let him play with your ass but not me huh?” Danny interrupted, smiling knowingly when Vlad turned his head to face him. He dragged his nails down the man’s chest meanly to keep his attention, slowing when they reached the man’s nipples and pinching lightly, laughing when Vlad jolted into and away from the sensation respectively.</p><p>“You’re—! <em> Ah</em>, the same <em>person</em>. Little badger.” Vlad spoke clumsily, feeling both frustrated and aroused by how easily he was falling apart.</p><p>“I know, but it seems like you like him better." Danny teased lightly, "Letting him cop a feel like that, I'd almost say you were enjoying yourself."</p><p>Vlad puts all of his energy into gaining some level of composure despite the burning in his cheeks. "Oh please Daniel, if you think a bit of tasteless groping is enough to get me to succumb to your wiles you are <em>surely</em> <em>mis—</em>" and promptly choked on his spit at the feeling of Phantom's gloved fingers slipping between his cheeks. Mouth dropping open as his fingers grazed against the hole he found there. When had he even removed his briefs? Vlad felt a shiver wrack through his body.</p><p>"Groping? And what's this about not enough?" Phantom rubbed his fingers across Vlad's entrance firmly, pressing them against the resistance he found there and laughing at the way the older man's voice broke with a moan. "Guess I'll have to try harder."</p><p>Vlad could barely hear the younger man's clone over the blood roaring in his ears, trying to get his bearings over the hot flashes of arousal wracking through him at every needling brush against one of his most sensitive areas. Borderline panting against the skin of the Danny in front of him as the feeling of the ache in his balls became too much and he found himself spreading his legs even wider, welcoming the ghost's touch.</p><p>Only to let out a miserable noise when the hand pulled away without warning. He looked back at the clone behind him desperately.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that!" Phantom leaned down to speak into the curve of Vlad's ear softly, "You're no stranger to asking for what you want, how is this any different?"</p><p>"All you have to do is ask for it Vlad, and we'll give you whatever you want." The older man let out a noise that was nothing short of devastated, and Danny had to make an effort to contain the groan that nearly escaped his throat at the sound.</p><p>This is what he'd wanted, to see the older man like this. Weak and pliant and desperate, needy for anything Danny would give him and it made his blood boil hot in his veins to see Vlad like this. They were so close, so, <em> so</em> close to having Vlad the way he'd always dreamed of and Danny felt a giddy sensation building up in his chest when Phantom smiled back at him knowingly, just as eager.</p><p>One more unforgiving squeeze of Phantom's gloved hands into the curve of Vlad's ass is all it takes for him to break with a high keening sound.</p><p>"<em> Please</em>..." he whispered finally, face flushing even harder at the way the two clearly perked up at the word. "Please <em> just.</em>..give me more..." Vlad looked up at Danny when he heard his breath hitch, and then the smile the boy was giving him was blinding.</p><p>"Yeah? You want me to put something in you?" He asked softly, a warm feeling spreading in his chest when Vlad nodded eagerly. He felt overwhelmed with love for the man as his clone got up to grab a spare bottle of lubricant off the dresser before slipping back into their bed, going unnoticed by the older man as he continued to beg softly. "I want to know..." Vlad whispered, eyes shut tightly in mortification at his own neediness, "I want to know what it feels like...<em>i-inside.</em>"</p><p>He held back a whimper when Phantom's fingers came back to his hole, slick and eager as the ends of them finally pressed into the warmth they found there. Vlad felt his spine arching into the sensation as the boy's fingers gradually slipped inside of him.</p><p>"Oh my <em> god— </em> god, <em> please</em>. More, more, <em> more mo—" </em>Vlad's voice broke on a wheeze when a pair of knuckles grazed his prostate. The older man felt light headed as Phantom's fingers rubbed against his insides meanly, grinding his teeth when the pair just laughed at him and his cock jumped up to leave a smear of precum beneath his belly button. The clone let his fingers remain idle for a while, Vlad squirming in displeasure when the stimulation seized before Phantom's hand was pulling away completely.</p><p>"Ask for it properly." Phantom said simply, trying to ignore the ache between his own legs at the sight of Vlad's hole fluttering shut as he tensed at the words. Vlad groaned in frustration before looking back to Danny irritably, refusing to acknowledge the expression on his face as a pout when the boy leaned down to smack a kiss against his jutting bottom lip.</p><p>"Go on," The boy smiled warmly, "you can do it."</p><p>Vlad felt himself shaking from the tenderness of Danny's expression and the impending embarrassment before speaking. "Can you please, please...put them back inside of me?" He could feel his ears burning while he moved to spread his thighs open invitingly, hoping beyond hope that it'd be enough to tempt the clone into playing with him again, pulling him apart with clever fingers and knuckles pushing and skirting over sensitive places he'd never felt before.</p><p>"Inside of you where Vladimir?"</p><p>He barely stifled a cry at the name, a hand coming down to pull one of his cheeks to the side and expose himself invitingly to the clone behind him, face getting impossibly warmer at the way Vlad could hear his breath hitch behind him.</p><p>"<em> Here.</em>.." Vlad finally managed to get out, "I can't <em> say </em> it—" he whined miserably. "Please Little badger, you said you'd take care of me—"</p><p>His breath caught in his throat when Danny pulled him into a fierce kiss, shaking when two of Phantom's fingers slid back inside of him easily.</p><p>"You beg so pretty, you're so <em> shy— </em>" Danny moaned into Vlad's mouth, teeth catching against his bottom lip as Vlad whined softly. "We'll take care of you, I got you." Vlad felt goosebumps break out along his skin at the words, the feeling of Danny's hands running along his body at the same time his clone prodded at the sensitive walls inside of him made him feel like he could barely breathe.</p><p>Vlad let out a choked cry as a third finger lined up against his already stuffed entrance, hips jerking back into the pressure excitedly. At the tense pause between the three of them he'd learned his lesson fully.</p><p>"Please, I can take another—<em>deeper</em>, please I just want to <em>feel</em> <em> you— </em>"</p><p>He let out an elated cry when it slipped in with little resistance, eyes rolling in the back of his head as a knuckle mistakenly grazed his prostate. Vlad felt himself getting dizzy from all of the sensations he could feel wracking his body. Phantom's teeth dragging against the meat of his bare shoulder where it met his neck, his fingers playing his body like a familiar instrument as they teased against places that made him scream.</p><p>Danny's lips pressing against his own over and over, hands lovingly running along his skin and holding his head to his throat, kissing his ear, making Vlad feel like he was drowning in a million feelings at once as a lithe hand came up to play with his hair.</p><p>“You gonna let me eat you out now?” Danny breathed against the shell of Vlad’s ear, relishing in the way the older man shook against him at both the words and the contact. "You're so open now, I bet I'd fit so well, I just wanna put my mouth on you." Vlad felt his own cock jerk at the need in the younger man's voice, hearing the strain there, knowing Daniel had been practically begging at the chance to do something so <em> degrading... </em></p><p>He let himself imagine, for a moment, what it would be like. Daniel's sweet face resting between his legs. Pressing that sweet little mouth against the head of his cock, against his aching balls before finally reaching their destination. Imagined the way Daniel would moan once he'd finally got what he wanted, kissed against that hidden little place between his legs, that place he'd begged for for months, tasted him.</p><p>Vlad let out a weak whine as he finally, finally gave in, strong thighs spreading weakly as Phantom's fingers finally pulled free from his entrance. He watched the way Danny's eyes roamed over his body entranced before he spoke. "Okay..." Vlad practically whispered, watching Danny's eyes look down at him hungrily as he waited for the man to finish speaking, "You can do whatever you want."</p><p>Danny snapped into action, his clone shifting back towards the headboard before resting on his knees, watching as Danny repositioned Vlad on his back lovingly, hands eager and gentle along the man's body as he settled him. Vlad's face pinkened as Danny rested his head on his clone's lap gently, hands brushing through his hair with a giddy smile before he shifted downwards to rest between Vlad's legs.</p><p>A gloved pair of hands came down to cup Vlad's face sweetly, the older man looking up to see Phantom smiling down at him. He didn't think his face could get any redder at this point, and yet he could feel his cheeks getting impossibly warmer.</p><p>"He's wanted this for so long, he's so proud of you for letting us take care of you." Vlad couldn't hide the way the praise affected him if he tried. Phantom smiled as another fresh wave of goosebumps broke out along the man’s skin before leaning down. </p><p>“You’re being such a good boy Vladimir, you’re almost there. Don’t you want to see how good we can make you feel?” </p><p>The thought of feeling anything better than this seemed impossible to Vlad in that moment, but he found himself nodding anyway. The pleased look Phantom gave him in return made him feel giddy and needy all at once. </p><p>Vlad’s thighs jumped beneath Danny’s gentle hands as he finally settled between them, stroking over the soft skin there with reverence. </p><p>“That’s it, so pretty for me. We’re gonna take this nice and slow, gonna make this so good for you.” </p><p>Vlad held his breath as Danny patiently eased his thighs apart. He couldn’t keep himself from raising a hand up to cover his face in embarrassment. It only increased when Phantom’s hands pulled Vlad’s thighs up by the backs of his knees, the exposing position making the older man’s insides twist.</p><p>Vlad nearly choked on his tongue when Danny greedily spread his ass open even wider. </p><p>“Precious…” Danny finally breathed, a hand coming down to play with Vlad’s hole with a finger, playfully tapping at his rim and watching the way the older man’s limbs jerked in reply. “You’re so precious to me.” He repeated, pulling at the skin there and getting teasing glimpses of the man’s pink insides.</p><p>Vlad couldn’t even think of a response, head going dizzy at the sensations washing over him like a tidal wave, Danny’s fingers playing with his rim, the soft skin of Phantom’s thigh against his jaw, the embarrassment and the praise and Danny’s scent and warmth and <em> god— </em> </p><p>“I’m going to make you feel so good.” Danny murmured before he snapped into action, pulling the man even closer to him as he buried his face in the space between Vlad’s long legs, eagerly dragging his mouth along the pucker he found there and listening to the cry it drew out from the older man.</p><p>“<em>Daniel—!” </em> Vlad wailed, open mouthed and panting as he found himself overwhelmed by the intensity of Danny’s mouth dragging against his rim, shuddering in the boy’s grip when he felt a flash of teeth there before a warm tongue swiped across it to soothe the ache. “Oh my— <em>Oh my god.”</em> Vlad heard himself rambling, eyes squinting with tears before a forgotten pair of hands came up from behind him to wipe them away.</p><p>Vlad’s eyes rolled back to look up at the other boy, turning to press his face against the warmth of his thigh needily while Danny continued his ministrations.</p><p>“I need- Please, please, <em> please </em> let me, give me your…” Vlad could barely finish a thought, much less a sentence, feeling his whole body tense up when Danny let out an ecstatic moan against his hole in understanding.</p><p>He shook as Phantom looked back at him unforgivingly, a hand coming up to stroke over his sweaty face as his eyes glowed toxic green.</p><p>“Say it, I can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask for it.” Phantom said light heartedly, watching as Vlad continued to squirm between them in a combination of arousal and embarrassment.</p><p>Vlad felt another shudder run through his body as he attempted again, “Please...please put your...cock in my mouth…” he requested weakly, trying to ignore the way his insides squeezed around Danny’s tongue at the words.</p><p>“There you go!” Phantom said brightly, patting Vlad’s thighs before letting them drop, letting Vlad debase himself into turning his neck and his shoulders eagerly to get his mouth around him before he tutted.</p><p>“Ah ah ah! Before that.”</p><p>“Hold your thighs open for me like a good boy so I can give you what you want, since you want cock so bad.” Phantom said serenely, smiling knowingly as Vlad’s eyes shut tightly, a hand coming up to cover his mouth and smother the impending cry he’d been about to let out.</p><p>Try as he might, Vlad’s little acts of feeling affronted did nothing to keep Danny from figuring him out. Vlad liked being humiliated, pushed around and teased and pulled apart in every which direction.</p><p>And Danny loved doing that for him.</p><p>Even if he wouldn’t admit it, even if Vlad did everything in his power to maintain his composure around Danny, his dignity. Even if he tried to keep it at bay with cute little disgruntled looks, gentle hands that jokingly smacked at Danny’s curiously exploring ones, and turning his flushed face away from the other every chance he got, Danny was gonna spend every single minute of their play getting Vlad to break for him.</p><p>“Go on, keep yourself open for him, let him really get in there.” Vlad’s hands shook as they came down to wrap around his thighs, pulling his bent legs back to his chest and baring himself even further to Danny’s searching mouth, spine curving.</p><p>Vlad let out a hoarse cry as the angle let Danny reach even deeper, feeling the boy’s nose drag against his balls before he pulled back to pant against his perineum. “God <em> Vlad— </em> This is so.. you taste so <em> good</em>.” Danny breathed, pressing a kiss to Vlad’s thigh as he pulled back for air. </p><p>His dazed eyes looked up when he heard a choked noise before he was releasing one of his own, watching as his clone forced his cock down Vlad’s throat in jittery, punishing thrusts as he finally, finally began to lose his composure.</p><p>Danny’s breath caught in his throat at the sight, unable to keep from grinding his aching cock into the mattress any longer. </p><p>“There you go— just like that. Do you like it?” Phantom smiled meanly at the broken noise that slipped out around his cock. Vlad does his best to nod. “Of <em> course </em> you do, you were <em> made </em> for this. Take cock so perfectly...I’ve never seen somebody look so pretty choking on it like this before, you look so good when you cry.” </p><p>And he <em> does</em>, he really <em> really </em> does. Danny can’t get enough of the glaze in Vlad’s eyes. So desperate for more, so eager to debase himself for even the slightest bit of praise. </p><p>Adores the little streaks of tears running down his face, the throaty whines leaving his straining lips, the way his thighs are still spread so eagerly, begging for more attention. </p><p>How could Danny not give him everything he wants? </p><p>He reaches a hand down between Vlad’s legs, the lack of resistance he finds there making him shudder as his fingers finally slip into the heat of Vlad’s insides. Danny feels a harsh wave of arousal wash down his spine at the way Vlad’s body greets him eagerly, squeezed tightly enough around Danny’s fingers in excitement that they almost ache with the pressure.</p><p>Danny bites his lip hard to contain the groan that nearly escapes him at the thought of what that’ll feel like around his cock. Vlad spread out underneath him, thighs in the air and panting. Face wet with tears and lips kiss swollen and <em> god— </em> he wants to be inside him so <em> badly</em>. </p><p>A growl leaves Danny’s lips as he sits back up, shifting closer to place himself between Vlad’s thighs before he brings a hand up to the man’s face. Eyes warm and loving and trying to pull Vlad’s attention away from Phantom’s cock for five minutes so he can ask him if he’s okay with this. </p><p>A small devastated noise leaves Vlad’s lips as he pulls off of Phantom’s slick erection hesitantly, and the pair of them find themselves shivering at the sound. </p><p>Danny takes in the look on Vlad’s face in awe, taking in the way his pupils dilate behind the haze of that <em> something </em> in Vlad’s eyes he can’t put a name to but decides he really <em> really </em> likes. And to top it all off, as if seeing Vlad like this isn’t already breathtaking in and of itself, the man has the nerve to <em> smile </em> at Danny dizzily, as if he’s just now processed that he’s there and he’s so, so happy to see him. </p><p>A little greeting leaves his lips then, small and shy in a way that just makes Danny’s heart <em> melt</em>.</p><p> “Hello..” Vlad murmurs clumsily, eyes warm. </p><p>“<em>Hi</em>.” Danny breathes finally, knowing he must look so, so, stupid with the way he’s smiling at Vlad right now, but he honestly can’t help himself. Hopefully the look is off his face by the time he leans down to kiss him. </p><p>Danny can’t help himself from moaning at the taste of himself on Vlad’s lips either, bright with arousal and sending a shiver down his spine. Relishes in the shameless moan the older lets out in response. </p><p>“You’re so <em> good.” </em>Danny whispers against the warmth of Vlad’s lips, smiling again at the way the older man squirms at the words. “So pretty, you take it so <em> well </em> Vladimir.” Vlad breath catches in his throat at the name once again and Danny locks that knowledge away for later. </p><p>“You gonna be good for me? Are you gonna let me fuck you now?” Vlad's face burns as he nods eagerly, Danny looking at him with nothing short of adoration while his clone's fingers pet over his hair soothingly. </p><p>“Yeah? <em> Yeah, </em>I knew you could do it. You were <em> made </em> for it, opened up so pretty for both of us. You look so good like this, split open on whatever I decide to give you. You’re <em> mine</em>.”  Danny’s rambling now, muscles feeling jittery and eager for what comes next and he’s sure he must sound like a madman until Vlad keens low in his throat, thighs spreading open even wider, welcoming. </p><p>Danny situates himself between the man’s legs, slicks up his cock while his blood roars in his ears, dizzy with the want he feels as he finally, finally lines himself up with the loose gape of Vlad’s entrance. Forces himself to be patient. </p><p>“<em>Danny— </em>” Vlad finally wails brokenly, and Danny’s vision goes white when his hips jolt forward, gasping at the way heat shocks down his spine. </p><p>The <em> nickname</em>, the way Vlad voice breaks with the thrust, his thighs and the curve of his hips and the sight of his long elegant throat bared when he throws his head back like that is decidedly <em> too much</em>, and Danny loses himself completely to the man underneath him with a gasp. </p><p>Danny bites his tongue in the effort it takes not to cum on the spot, eyes threatening to roll back in his skull at the way Vlad pulses around him, nothing short of <em> greedy </em> as he rocks his hips into Danny eagerly. </p><p>“Please, I’m <em> begging </em> you.” Vlad shudders, “Move, please <em> just— </em>“ </p><p>Danny feels like he’s melting, and he decides that fucking Vlad may very well be considered a religious experience. </p><p>The give and take of their movements as they rock into one another gracelessly, the pretty noises Vlad makes as he’s pushed into and spread open and warmed up from the inside. His rough warm hands dragging along Danny’s arms and his hips and the way they tighten desperately when Danny’s cock accidentally slips out of that heated space and Vlad feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t <em> put it back inside, deeper, more please just, give it to me—  </em></p><p>Fucking Vlad feels like he’s melting and drowning all at once and Danny doesn’t think he’s ever felt something so incredible. His breath stutters when the other’s long legs come around to wrap around his back and pull him in even deeper, forces Danny to lean into the motions and rock into him with his full body weight. </p><p>So caught up in the heat around his cock and Vlad’s eyes burning into his that Danny chokes on his breath when Phantom leans over Vlad’s shoulder, lips just barely grazing his when he speaks. </p><p>“You’re both so <em> filthy</em>, you belong together.” His clone whispers it against his lips like a secret. “You think he’s our whore, but what about you?” Danny feels the muscles in his thighs quiver, and when did his clones get so <em> dirty</em>?</p><p>There’s some sort of nervous energy building beneath his skin, and Danny’s never felt this sort of odd tension between himself and one of his clones before. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, didn’t we say we were going to take care of our boy? Give it to him, make him feel special, spoil him.” </p><p>Danny jumps when he feels a pair of lips press against his own. </p><p>“<em>Come </em> Danny, fill him up. Give it to him.” </p><p>The only thing that shocks him more than Phantom closing the gap between their lips is the way it makes his cock jolt against Vlad’s insides. </p><p>Danny gasps when Vlad tightens around him suddenly, pulling away from Phantom to see the muscles in Vlad’s legs jump beautifully before he’s coming, making a mess of himself and Danny and it’s all it takes for him to start coming as well, pressing his hips as deep as he can into the older man with a cry before he’s spilling into him. </p><p>Every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire, and despite how sensitive he is Danny doesn’t want to pull himself away from where his cock is lodged inside of Vlad just yet, weakly settling down against his chest to pepper kisses against the skin he finds there with a weak moan. </p><p>They sit like that for a while, Phantom leaning down to kiss both of them gently before making his way out of the room and returning with a couple of rags. Runs the soft cloth along the two of them gently before he’s gone, eyes twinkling with amusement at the way Danny looks at him, suddenly feeling flustered. </p><p>Leaving that to be thought about later, Danny turns his head into the curve of Vlad’s neck with a pleased sigh. After a moment, the older man pulls back to look at him. </p><p>“I love you.” Vlad whispered smiling, and this time Danny <em> knew </em> he had to look like an idiot, if the way Vlad snorted was anything to go by. </p><p>“Yeah?” Danny breathed between them, relishing in the afterglow with a pleased sigh. “I love you too.” </p><p>Wrapped around each other now, muscles shaking and lips wet with spit, Danny doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good in his life. That went so much better than he could’ve ever imagined it. To say he’s pretty psyched is an understatement, all things considered. </p><p>Doesn’t keep him from ruining the moment however— </p><p>“So…I want to try something—“ </p><p>Vlad’s abashed yell directly into his eardrum makes him laugh so hard he nearly pees himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed!! Hopefully I’ll write more ghostly shenanigans with these two in the future :’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>